Unplanned Vacation
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have a difference of opinion over their upcoming summer vacation. Written for Challenge 130: Book at beattheblackdog.


**Title:** Unplanned Vacation

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After Vol. 7. References To Vol. 2 Act 5.

**Summary:** Dee and Ryo have a difference of opinion over their upcoming summer vacation.

**Word Count:** 875

**Content Notes:** None necessary.

**Written For: **Challenge 130: Book at beattheblackdog.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"We should book everything in advance," Ryo said of his and Dee's upcoming vacation. "Flights, hotels, train tickets, any interesting tours… That way we'll be completely organised and won't have to worry about a thing."

Dee disagreed. "Where's the adventure and spontaneity in that? We'd be tied to doin' certain things on certain days, regardless of the weather or what we felt like doin'. What if on the sunniest, most perfect day we were scheduled to tour some museum when we could'a been off on a picnic somewhere, or lazin' on the beach? I'm not sayin' we shouldn't book anything; flights and a hotel for the first night or two, maybe car rental, but why not just wing it for the rest of the vacation?"

Ryo frowned. "Isn't that a bit risky? What if we can't find somewhere to stay at night? What if we miss out on some really cool stuff?"

"What if we see some really cool stuff that we would've missed if we'd had every second of our vacation scheduled? We have three weeks in England and I don't know about you, but this time I'd like to see a bit more of the country than the hotel, the nearest town, and the police station."

"Our last trip to Britain didn't exactly go to plan, did it?" Ryo smiled wryly, remembering the near disaster it had turned into.

"Homicidal hotel managers do tend to throw a spanner in the works," Dee agreed. "And let me remind you, that was a planned vacation…"

Ryo cut him off before he could finish. "Which was supposed to be just me and Bikky until you invited yourself along and bribed Bikky to stay home…"

Now it was Dee's turn to cut in. "And the house ape followed us anyway, dragging Carol with him, remember?"

"Like I could ever forget. And then JJ showed up as well, and the hotel manager tried to kill me, so any plans I made for that trip went right out the window anyway…" Ryo trailed off with a sigh.

"Ah, but you admit you did have plans!"

"Of course I did!" Ryo frowned at his lover. "I always plan carefully."

"Exactly! So, if we don't have set plans this time, they can't get turned upside down and inside out by unforeseen circumstances!" Dee punched the air in triumph. "I win!"

"You do?" Ryo asked, confused. "You win what?"

"The argument of course."

"What argument?" If anything, Ryo's confusion was deepening. He hadn't been aware they were arguing; they'd just been discussing their next vacation.

"Over whether or not we should plan every detail of our vacation. Not planning means more flexibility when it comes to where we go and what we do. We can take each day as it comes, explore, see the sights, go wherever the mood takes us. It would be a real adventure, not tied down by any self-imposed schedule, just complete freedom!"

Ryo was silent for such a long time that Dee started to worry. Had he pushed too hard? He knew his lover liked to be prepared for any eventuality and what Dee was suggesting was tantamount to expecting him to walk the high wire without a safety net, but what was life without taking a few risks? It wasn't like they were going to Antarctica, or to the jungles of Africa, where careful planning could mean the difference between life and death. England wasn't that different from the States, just on a smaller scale. Hell, the people there even spoke the same language. Mostly.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Dee was so deep in thought that he almost missed his partner's response.

"I said okay. We'll do things your way, with minimal planning."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, you've persuaded me. We'll book our flights there and back, and a hotel for our first and last nights, so we have somewhere to go when we land and somewhere within easy distance of the airport for the night before our flight home. We can rent a car after we arrive, and then just pick a direction and see where we end up. We'll need a good road map so we don't get too lost, but we should be able to pick one up at the car rental place. Oh, and I'll download a travel app to my phone, one that has information on hotel vacancies; that should help us locate places to stay each night. Other than that, we'll just get out there and see the country."

"Woohoo!" Dee punched the air again. "You won't regret this, babe; we're gonna have a terrific time, you'll see!"

"No matter what happens this time it still has to be an improvement on our last British vacation." Ryo knew he'd be stepping right out of his comfort zone and that made him more than a little nervous, but he'd be with Dee so even if they got completely lost, which they probably would at least once, they'd be fine. Dee was right, it didn't really matter where they went or what they did, they had a whole country to explore and there was nothing wrong with being spontaneous. Let the other tourists be slaves to their guidebooks; he and Dee would do England their way.

.

The End


End file.
